My Promise
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Walau aku sudah berada di alam sana,Sakura. Itulah janjiku padamu. SakuXSasuX? Fic kedua di fandom Naruto. Rnr?


****

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**~My Promise~**

**.**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**.**

**Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Walau aku sudah berada di alam sana,Sakura. Itulah janjiku padamu.**

**.**

**Fic Multi chap dengan pairing SasuSaku. Fic keduaku di Naruto fandom, yang pertama adalah For You, pairingnya juga SasuSaku (jah, dia promosi…-ditimpuk readers-) Maapkan saya kalo masih jelek…. m(_. _)m**

**.**

**Pairing: SakuXSasuX?**

* * *

Perempuan berambut pink itu berjalan meyusuri koridor sekolah. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia menemukan sebuah surat di laci mejanya.

_To: Haruno Sakura_

_Aku adalah penggemarmu. Bisakah kita bertemu di belakang sekolah?Sepulang sekolah ya._

_From: Your secret lover._

Begitulah isi Surat itu. Ya, perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Siswi terpintar dan terpopuler di Konoha High School. Banyak siswa yang jatuh hati padanya, namun dia menolak semua itu dengan halus. Dia sendiri punya orang yang dia sukai. Seorang siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa terpopuler di Konoha High School. Sakura dan Sasuke bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai Raja dan Ratu di sekolah. Walaupun mereka tidak berpacaran atau semacamnya.

Sakura mendatangi halaman belakang sekolah. Menunggu 'secret lover' nya untuk datang. Dia menyenderkan badannya di pohon Sakura yang berdiri disana. Kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang sedang bermekaran berguguran menjatuhi dirinya.

Dia menatap kelopak-kelopak yang berterbangan itu. Lalu ia menyadari seseorang datang ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura kaget dengan siapa yang dilihatnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, orang yang disukai Sakura mendekat padanya.

"S-sasuke-kun? Ada apa datang kesini?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku janji bertemu seseorang disini." Kata Sasuke.

"Seseorang? Kau bukan… uhm…" Sakura agak gugup.

"Secret Lovermu. Ya. Itu aku." Kata Sasuke blak-blakan. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"S-sasuke-kun?? Kau?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "J-jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tangan Sakura lalu memeluknya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan matanya sekali lagi.

"E-eh??" Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia terdiam dalam dekapan Sasuke. Angin hangat bertiup. Sakura yang akhirnya dapat mencerna semua itu mengangguk. "Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga menyukaimu…." Kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih…" Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap mata emerald Sakura, sementara Sakura menatap mata Onyx Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Mereka berciuman.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata berwarna Biru menatap mereka dengan sinis dari jauh. "Haruno Sakura… Aku membencimu…" Dia berbisik sambil meremas foto Sakura.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sasuke dan Sakura selalu terlihat bersama-sama. Mereka pun resmi menjadi Raja dan Ratu Konoha High School. Sakura pun terlihat lebih ceria dan Sasuke terlihat lebih 'hangat'.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Um, ano. Apa hari ini kau ada janji?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, mau menemaniku?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ke?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Ke perpustakaan kota. Aku janji mau kesana dengan Hinata…" Kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kutunggu di gerbang sekolah." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura. Dia pun berlalu.

* * *

**Konoha's Library**

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke Perpustakaan Konoha. Di depan pintu masuk gedung, mereka melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Oooii!! Hinata!" Panggil Sakura dari kejauhan.

"A-ah? S-sakura-chan!" Balas Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Dan Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan Hinata dan Naruto.

"A-aku m-meminta N-na-naruto-kun u-untuk m-me-menemaniku…" Kata Hinata tergagap-gagap.

"Hai Teme! Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hn…Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya Naruto… Aku dapat melihatmu…" Kata Sakura.

"Hhh… Kalian berdua ini Raja dan Ratu es ya?" Kata Naruto sembil menatap Sakura, teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Urusei Naruto!" Bentak Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Huh… Sakura-chan sekarang galak…" Kata Naruto.

"S-sudahlah Naruto-kun…" Kata Hinata sambil menyentuh bahu Naruto.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok Hinata-chan…" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Chan?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura heran.

"Oh, kalian belum tahu ya? Aku dan Hinata sudah jadian…" Kata Naruto santai sambil menggandeng Hinata kedalam.

"Apa?!" Seru mereka berdua. Mereka pun masuk setelah sadar dari kekagetan mereka.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata biru memata-matai mereka. Dia menatap Sakura dengan sinis. "Haruno Sakura…Aku akan menyingkirkan mu dari hadapan Uchiha…" Katanya.

* * *

**Hola! Ketemu lagi dengan Hikari disini!! Nih, fic SasuSaku multi chap! Baru prolog sih, gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Ato no comment?? Maap kalo ada Misstypo de el el… Dan mungkin Sasuke rada OOC ya? Soalnya kalo nggak, ntar kesan Sasuke sayang ama Sakura jadi menipis…**

**Dan, apakah anda semua bisa menebak, siapa yang memata-matai mereka?? Hayo hayo… Siapa yaa?? Kalo tau, ntar saya kasih hadiah! Dicium dan diberi buket bunga oleh Sasu!!**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun hanya milikku!!! Shaannaaarrooooo!!!!!**

**BUAGHH!!!  
**

**Hikari: Huwaaaaa!!!! ---CLINGG----**

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop***

**Naruto: *jawdrop***

**Hinata: A-ano… Authornya sekarang ada dimana??**

**Yah, ripiu ya! Onegai!!**


End file.
